


turn that cherry out

by angelksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Feminization, Happy Chansoo Day, Humiliation, Kyungsoo in a skirt and panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oppa Kink, Smut, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelksoo/pseuds/angelksoo
Summary: Chanyeol’s fantasy of Kyungsoo dressing up all pretty and calling him oppa had left his mind reeling, in a way that was mostly good. At the back of his mind, he had briefly wondered if indulging in this fantasy would somehow “strip away” his masculinity. Then, Chanyeol had smiled at him in the way he always does—fond and handsome, and Kyungsoo had immediately forgotten about his doubts because really, who gives a shit if he calls his boyfriend oppa in bed while wearing a skirt? Especially, on their two-year anniversary, no less.





	turn that cherry out

Kyungsoo blushes as he takes a step back, hesitantly looking into the full-length mirror. He nearly gasps at his own reflection, eyes widening as they travel up and down his body, marveling at the tight, white crop top he dons, how his nipples poke out against the thin fabric. It’s cheap, bought on some random online shop. Kyungsoo still flushes at the pastel pink “Baby” across the chest. The shirt stops just above his belly button, white dewy flesh peeking out underneath.

 

Then, his eyes travel lower to ogle the pink plaid tennis skirt he wears. It hugs his hips, emphasizing his thin waist. It’s short too, stopping mid-thigh to reveal the rest of his thick thighs, flaring out underneath the fabric. They look juicier, softer with the white knee socks Kyungsoo wears.

He had been wary to do this, indulge Chanyeol in this fantasy of his. He grew up rejecting his feminine side, tearing his eyes away from pretty fabrics and glittering glosses to instead force himself to focus on what other, normal boys liked. Accepting he was gay had been difficult, almost painful. At the time, he thought it meant stripping away his manhood. He had spent years lowering his own voice and drowning himself in baggy clothing to hide his curvier, softer body.

 

Now, he knows being gay doesn’t mean he’s any less of a man. It took years to learn that, but he’s confident in who he is. Now, he can allow himself to indulge in prettier clothing, in a bit of makeup, in his feminine side.

 

Still, though, Chanyeol’s fantasy of Kyungsoo dressing up all pretty and calling him _oppa_ had left his mind reeling, in a way that was mostly good. At the back of his mind, he had briefly wondered if indulging in this fantasy would somehow “strip away” his masculinity. Then, Chanyeol had smiled at him in the way he always does—fond and handsome, and Kyungsoo had immediately forgotten about his doubts because really, who gives a shit if he calls his boyfriend _oppa_ in bed while wearing a skirt? Especially, on their two-year anniversary, no less.

 

The sound of the front door opening brings Kyungsoo back to reality. With a sudden skip in his step, he quickly pulls on the black Mary Jane platforms and reapplies his lip gloss, taking a quick moment to look at his outfit one last time before exiting the bedroom and walking into the hallway of their apartment.

 

“Babe? Hey, what do you want for dinner? I was—,” Chanyeol, who was shrugging off his suit jacket as he has just gotten home from work, stops in his tracks as he sees Kyungsoo enter the room. Kyungsoo blushes at his boyfriend’s reaction, stomach fluttering with butterflies and skin tingling. “Kyungsoo, what…,”

 

“Oppa! I’m so glad you’re home! I missed you,” Kyungsoo croons, choking back any embarrassment he feels, hoping his tone sounds as cheerful and confident as he wants.

 

“I…Uh…,” Chanyeol stutters out lamely, mouth hanging open as his eyes rake up and down Kyungsoo’s body, unsubtly ogling his boyfriend. Kyungsoo feels a pleased smile crawl onto his face.

 

“I thought I’d do something special for you, oppa. Happy anniversary?” Kyungsoo chuckles lightly, cocking his hip to the side and shyly crossing his legs. He doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol follows the action with his eyes. Deciding to take things into his own hands, Kyungsoo takes a step forward, his platforms clacking lightly on the wooden floor. He watches Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple bob. “Oppa?” He tries again, now close enough to touch his boyfriend. And touch he does, sliding his hands up Chanyeol’s clothed biceps, rubbing softly.

 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol chokes out, sucking in a breath. “Shit, Soo. You’re trying to kill me here,” He whines, finally taking action and bringing his large hands up to clutch at Kyungsoo’s hips, pulling him closer. Kyungsoo bites his lip, trying to hide his smug smile but failing. His boyfriend is so easy, really.

 

“Nooo…I just love you, _oppa_ ,” Kyungsoo drawls, looking up at his boyfriend through his mascara coated lashes. Chanyeol’s eyes are dark and intense, yet still somewhat soft, always soft when he looks at Kyungsoo. “Kiss me?” he whispers, splaying his hand on Chanyeol’s chest.

 

Like a starving man, Chanyeol devours Kyungsoo’s lips immediately, gripping his waist and leaving Kyungsoo to moan helplessly as he kisses back. Kyungsoo gasps as one of Chanyeol’s warm hands slides up to caress the exposed skin of Kyungsoo’s tummy. “You’re such a good boy for me, Soo, dressing up for me,” Chanyeol all but growls into the kiss, making Kyungsoo whimper.

 

“Oppa,” He mewls, clinging desperately onto Chanyeol’s shirt now, starting to fumble with the buttons.

 

“Aw, baby,” Chanyeol coos, pulling back and cupping Kyungsoo’s face. He flushes as he watches Chanyeol gaze down at his face, probably reveling in how pretty and desperate Kyungsoo already looks. “You even put makeup on for me…My pretty girl.”

 

Kyungsoo’s dick twitches in his panties (yes, he’s wearing panties too—they’re pink and comfortable) as he lets out a garbled noise at the back of his throat. Something about Chanyeol calling him “pretty girl” has him heating up underneath his clothes. “Please,” He whines out softly, pouting up at his boyfriend. Chanyeol smiles in response.

 

“I thought this was _my_ present, sweetheart,” He teases, pinching one of Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Kyungsoo flinches, letting out another whine. “Fuck. Wanna ruin you,” Chanyeol groans, grabbing Kyungsoo’s chin roughly. Kyungsoo only manages to become even more flushed at the rough play.

 

“Then do it,” Kyungsoo huffs defiantly, starting to get impatient. His dick is already aching, soaking the front of his panties with precum. Chanyeol’s eyebrow twitches at that, neck jerking as his eyes become darker. Kyungsoo knows what’s in store for him and he can’t wait.

 

“On your knees, whore. Let’s see what your useless mouth can do then,” Chanyeol spits out, stepping back with a smirk. Kyungsoo feels breathless at that, slowly getting down on his knees obediently, sitting back on his heels.

“Y-yes, oppa,” He breathes, reaching up to unbuckle Chanyeol’s belt and pants. He can feel himself already salivating at the thought of getting his mouth around that thick cock, choking on it as Chanyeol fucks his throat. Moaning, he finally pulls his boyfriend’s suit pants down and tugs his cock out of its confines. It’s red and hard, fat head glistening with precum. Kyungsoo immediately licks the slit, groaning at the salty, musky taste.

 

“Look at you, drooling for my cock. You gonna be a good girl and suck oppa off huh?” Chanyeol grits out, running a hand through Kyungsoo’s black locks, gripping tightly and pulling the boy forward. Kyungsoo lets out a muffled sound as he slides his lips down the cock, wrapping a hand (barely) around the rest and pumping.

 

Like the good slut he is, Kyungsoo breathes steadily through his nose and slides further down until he gags, then he comes back up for air, drooling and panting. He looks up at Chanyeol with watery eyes and whimpers at how wrecked Chanyeol looks, head thrown back in pleasure. Kyungsoo uses that as motivation to get his mouth back on that dick, bobbing appreciatively for a bit, pressing his tongue against the thick vein on the underside of Chanyeol’s cock.

 

Chanyeol moans out, gripping Kyungsoo’s hair tighter. “C’mon, baby. You can take more than that,” He gets out, finally looking down to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. With a little mewl, Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before sliding down further once again, almost choking at one point, but skillfully recovering as he feels the head of Chanyeol’s cock hit the back of his throat. Then, he slides further as the cock enters his throat.

 

“Fuck, Soo. That’s it. Show me what your pretty mouth was made for,” Chanyeol hisses. Once Kyungsoo’s nose is buried in Chanyeol’s groomed pubic hairs, he stops, gagging ever so slightly. Chanyeol grins proudly. “Mm. Glad you’re finally putting that hole of yours to use,” he chuckles, jerking forward sharply and watching as Kyungsoo gags, throat convulsing around Chanyeol’s cock.

 

Instead of pulling away, Kyungsoo stays put as Chanyeol’s got a strong grip on his hair. Moaning pathetically, Kyungsoo claws at Chanyeol’s thighs, eyes flooding with tears as Chanyeol gives another thrust. Finally, after a few more seconds of Chanyeol fucking Kyungsoo’s throat, he’s let go of and allowed to catch his breath. Kyungsoo gasps for air once he’s able to pull away, gloss smeared around his mouth and drool dribbling down his chin.

 

“You did good, my love,” Chanyeol hums, caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek fondly, dipping his thumb into Kyungsoo’s mouth, and Kyungsoo sucks gently on it for a few seconds. “Should we take this to the bedroom? Mm. Gonna fuck you so good.”

 

Before Kyungsoo can even attempt to stand up on his shaking legs, Chanyeol is tugging off his own shoes and pants and scooping Kyungsoo up in his strong arms. Kyungsoo yelps, arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s neck and his boyfriend carries him to their room.

 

“You look so pretty, baby,” Chanyeol compliments as he drops Kyungsoo onto their bed. Kyungsoo bites his lip sheepishly, crawling up the bed as Chanyeol follows him, crouching over him with his big arms and broad chest. “Lay back and spread your legs, Soo. Let me look at you.”

 

Kyungsoo does as he’s told, leaning back against their soft pillows and bracing his knees, thighs open to reveal his soaked panties. He watches as Chanyeol stares intensely at the pink fabric and groans.

 

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Soo,” Chanyeol sighs deeply. “You like being my baby girl huh? You’re already so wet,” He whispers, low and dangerous, one hand coming down to cup Kyungsoo’s clothed dick. “Dressing up, wearing makeup all for me. All for oppa.”

 

“Only for you, oppa,” Kyungsoo mumbles, choking on a moan as Chanyeol squeezes his bulge. “W-want you, please,” He begs, needing _more, more._

“What do you want baby?” Chanyeol asks, cooing. With his other hand, he wraps his fingers around one of Kyungsoo’s ankles, bringing his leg up to nuzzle at the soft skin of his thigh. Kyungsoo mewls at the sight.

 

“Want you to fuck me, oppa. _Please_ ,” Kyungsoo pleads, bottom lip wobbling. Chanyeol’s eyes glint dangerously, smirking down at Kyungsoo.

 

“Gonna need to beg better than that, doll,” Chanyeol laughs, elegantly pulling off Kyungsoo’s heel, switching legs to pull off the other one after. Kyungsoo huffs impatiently, pushing his bottom lip out, hoping Chanyeol will take pity on him. He knows he won’t though.

 

“Oppa,” Kyungsoo pouts. “Please. I need your cock. Want you to stretch me open. Need to feel you inside me,” he cries, squirming under Chanyeol’s gaze. Chanyeol smirks wider, pushing the fabric of Kyungsoo’s skirt higher and toying with the hem of his panties.

 

“Yeah? Want me to fill your pussy up baby?” He hums. Kyungsoo nods vigorously in response, swallowing thickly. “Well, we’ll see if you deserve oppa’s cock in a bit. Gonna use my fingers first okay? Be a good slut and wait.” Kyungsoo flushes down to his neck, just thinking about Chanyeol’s thick fingers inside his hole. God knows how many times he’s come on them alone.

 

Chanyeol leans back to unbutton his shirt and reveal his sculpted chest. Kyungsoo’s mouth waters at the sight, unable to keep himself from touching his man’s body. He hears Chanyeol laugh as he reaches forward to retrieve a bottle of lube from their nightstand. “You’re so easy, Soo,” He tuts, shaking his head as he sits back on his haunches and drizzles the strawberry flavored lube onto three of his fingers.

 

 Kyungsoo’s confused as he still has his panties and skirt on, but once Chanyeol pushes aside the pink fabric to reveal his awaiting hole, he understands, flustering at the action. “You’re already so wet and loose. Did you already play with yourself, princess?” Chanyeol asks, easily sliding two fingers at once. Kyungsoo still groans at the slight stretch. “’D you think of me while playing with your little hole?”

Kyungsoo brings his hands up to cover his face in embarrassment, nodding in response. “Y-yes,” He croons out. Chanyeol thrusts his two fingers in sharply, causing Kyungsoo to jolt up in pleasure. “More!”

 

“Of course, you want more, baby. Your sloppy cunt can take a lot more can’t it? Gonna fill you up and ruin you. Gonna stretch you out nice with my cock? That’s what you want, huh doll face? You want oppa to fuck you good?” Chanyeol says knowingly, curling his fingers up expertly, pressing into Kyungsoo’s prostate with no mercy. Kyungsoo sobs, hands flailing to clutch the bed sheets. Desperately, Kyungsoo spreads his thighs even wider, jerking his hips down to meet Chanyeol’s fingers.

 

“C-Chanyeol, I need—,” Kyungsoo is cut off by a wail as Chanyeol quickly adds a third finger, thrusting the three digits in with force.

 

“Chanyeol _what_ /” Chanyeol growls, showing no mercy in pumping his fingers faster, creating loud wet sounds due to the lube.

 

“Chanyeol _oppa_ , fuck me with your cock. I need it,” Kyungsoo whimpers, feeling close to orgasm and not wanting to come unless he’s impaled on his boyfriend’s fat cock.

 

“Be a good girl then, and turn around,” Chanyeol instructs, finally slipping his fingers out of Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo is almost sad at the empty feeling he feels, but obediently turns on his stomach. With a huff, Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo’s hips and yanks him up on his knees. “Are you dumb? Do you not know how to present your hole to me properly?” He chides, making Kyungsoo’s belly sizzle, loving the degradation and humiliation in Chanyeol’s words.

 

“Fuck. Your ass looks so good in these panties, baby. And in this skirt,” Chanyeol moans out, squeezing Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks appreciatively. Kyungsoo wiggles his butt tauntingly, making Chanyeol slap his right cheek. He squeals, almost giggling at the act.

 

“Hurry,” He drawls, glancing back to smile at his boyfriend. Chanyeol clucks his tongue and spanks Kyungsoo’s ass once more in reprimand.

 

“Brat,” Chanyeol utters, pouring more lube and lathering his cock. He pushes the fabric of Kyungsoo’s panties aside once more, slowly feeding his cock into Kyungsoo’s awaiting hole. “Shit,” he grunts, gripping the skirt bunched up at Kyungsoo’s waist as he bottoms out.

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth hangs open in a silent awe, face scrunched up as he gets completely stretch and filled out, feeling Chanyeol’s cock throb inside him. With a loose hand, Kyungsoo reaches back and squeezes Chanyeol’s thigh. “Please move,” he croaks out pathetically. Thankfully, Chanyeol does just that, carefully drawing out halfway before slamming back in, resulting in a high-pitched moan from Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol gradually creates a pace for them, fast and strong, shucking Kyungsoo up the bed every so often with the force of his hips. Kyungsoo, drooling and desperate, shunts his hips back to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts, hiccupping every time the fat head of Chanyeol’s cock stabs into his prostate oh so deliciously.  “Your cunt feels so fucking good around my cock, sweetheart,” Chanyeol croons out, reaching a hand under Kyungsoo’s shirt to toy with his sensitive nipples. The smaller man wails at the contact, shivering at the sensation it gives him. Chanyeol simply takes that as motivation to roll over a nipple with his thumb, shoving his cock into Kyungsoo’s prostate with intent.

 

Kyungsoo feels on fire, thighs quaking. His arms had already given up awhile ago, giving out under him so that he’s half laying on the bed, half propped up to _take, take, take_ what Chanyeol’s giving to him. “Oppa. “M gonna come. Please let me come,” He finally weeps, mascara probably ruined what with his tears and sweat.

 

“Yeah? You gonna come untouched baby? Only by me fucking you and playing with your nipples?” Chanyeol pants out, sounding close as well. Kyungsoo whimpers, giving a weak nod. Chanyeol merely continues to fuck into Kyungsoo, grinding into him with finesse, making Kyungsoo’s stomach tighten and tighten _and tighten_ until he finally orgasms, crying as he shakes apart underneath Chanyeol. His knees would’ve given out too had Chanyeol not had a firm grasp on his hips. “My good boy,” Chanyeol coos, shoving forward harshly. Kyungsoo mewls at the sensitivity, trembling as Chanyeol continues to milk his prostate.

 

“You’re so good for me. Always good for me, princess. My pretty slut,” Chanyeol mutters huskily, hips stuttering as he approaches his own orgasm. “F-fuck,” he whines, suddenly pulling out. “T-turn over.”

 

Quickly (and with some trouble), Kyungsoo turns back onto his back, facing Chanyeol, who is pumping his cock furiously, face scrunched cutely. Kyungsoo bites his lip, watching as Chanyeol finally comes, spurting onto his panties and skirt, making an even bigger mess out of Kyungsoo. “S-Soo, shit. I love you,” Chanyeol moans, fingers shaking as he continues to tease his own dick. Kyungsoo smiles dazedly.

 

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo breathes, reaching up to cup Chanyeol’s face lovingly. Chanyeol leans into the touch, slumping over to lay next to Kyungsoo.

 

“You’re perfect. Thank you,” He says sincerely, nuzzling into Kyungsoo, wrapping his arms around him in a big bear hug. Kyungsoo would usually complain, especially considering how sweaty and messy they are, but fuck it. It’s their day.

 

“Happy anniversary, Yeol,” Kyungsoo murmurs, hugging his boyfriend back.

 

“Happy anniversary, Soo,” Chanyeol says back. “So, would now be a bad time to propose to you?” He asks, grinning like an idiot. Kyungsoo flushes.

 

“What? Just because I wore a skirt and called you _oppa_? You think too much with your dick,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, cheeks pink.

 

“Well, _yeah_ , but also because I really love you and was planning on asking you anyway,” Chanyeol retorts. Kyungsoo scoffs.

“Ask me properly, idiot. At dinner or something.”

 

“Fine, but only if you promise to say yes,” Chanyeol pouts like the big baby he is.

 

“Of course, I’ll say yes, dummy,” Kyungsoo replies, pressing forward to give Chanyeol a sweet kiss. “Now, carry me to the tub, _oppa_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chansoo day!! <3  
> Hope you enjoyed ;) 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/angeiksoo?lang=en)


End file.
